1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to banner supports and more specifically to an improved banner support that may be easily installed on a pole or staff and resists any rotating or sliding motion that is created by wind pressure or other external forces.
2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No 6,769,207 B1 discloses a portable sign assembly in which the sign supports are attached to the outer surface of a flexible band that may be adjusted to fit different diameter drums. U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,170 B1 shows a pole-mounted sign that includes at least one flexible strap secured to the cradle for encircling the pole. Patent Application publication US 2003/0024144 A1 shows a pole with lifting mount and banner display that includes carriage locks to prevent vibration of the supported object. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,212 B1 shows an advertisement display apparatus that includes a support rod which may be frictionally engaged within the support receptacle to increase stability. U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,451 B1 shows a post-mounted sign holder utilizing catching means to secure the device to a pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,733 shows a flag/banner display system which uses bands capable of being tightened around the support pole for the securement of the bracket thereagainst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,889 shows a bracket mountable to an upright support for holding a sign. Fastener bands are utilized to connect a bracket, which prevents sign flexure, to a pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,898 shows a pole sign construction in which wing nuts are used to fasten the corrugated plastic board sheets to the hardware and thus to the pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,195 shows a banner support in which the support assembly may be fastened to the pole by means of a flexible strapping or by means of a bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,803 shows a ground access elevated pole banner in which a track assembly can be secured to the surface of the pole by way of one or more clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,647 shows a fast mount sign hanger which requires a unique T-shaped pole. U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,092 shows a clamp for cylindrical objects utilizing a flexible strap. U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,552 shows a roll for ironing machines that is secured in place by a flexible strap secured by a threaded mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,465 shows a portable sign in which the sign is secured to a pole by a hook and latch mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,017 shows a street sign-supporting bracket that is secured to a pole by screws or bolts.
None of the above listed patents secure a banner support by compressibly clinching a round pole whereby the cincture forms an acute angle with respect to the axis of the pole.
The present invention provides an inexpensive signage/information assembly which may be easily mounted and positioned on vertical poles of varying cross sections without the use of threaded fasteners or other attaching methods as described in the prior art. The present invention may be used for both indoor and outdoor displays. It is readily re-positioned on the pole.
Applicants hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all U.S patents, patent applications, and other documents and printed matter cited or referred to in this application.